The present disclosure generally relates to a portable generator having an engine driven generator.
It is well known to have portable generators. These items typically are used in remote areas for camping and the like; or in emergency situations when power is lost. The portable generator typically includes a fuel driven engine driving a small generator, where a power output is provided to receive power in the form of AC power, for example a standard three prong plug for use in the U.S., or other electrical interfaces for use outside of the U.S.
In one embodiment, a portable engine-generator comprises an engine; a generator coupled to the engine. An engine mount comprises a mounting plate coupled to the engine. An outer housing surrounds the engine, generator and a frame, and the outer housing has at least a lower housing base portion and an upper cover portion. The mounting plate is coupled to the lower housing base portion and the frame is coupled to the lower housing base portion and the upper cover portion.
In another embodiment, a portable engine-generator comprises an engine and a generator coupled to the engine. An engine mount comprises a mounting plate coupled to the engine and a frame. An outer housing surrounds the engine, generator and frame. At least one handle is coupled to the outer housing.
The above mentioned and other features of the invention, and the manner of attaining them, will become more apparent and the invention itself will be better understood by reference to the following description of embodiments of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.